Del amor, la traición y el deber
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: No debes mezclar tus relaciones con el trabajo, Helena Harper lo entendió luego de ser enviada a prisión por supuesta complicidad con la espía asiática Ada Wong, ella deberá hacer hasta lo imposible por intentar sacarla y demostrar su inocencia aún si eso incluye exponerse ante el resto. Porque no es sencillo huir del amor, la traición y el deber. Aena
1. Amor

**Hola a todos, vengo a cumplir con mi regalo para una amiga muy querida, me costó mucho hacerlo pues tuve que explotar al máximo mi cerebro para lograr que quedará en sólo 3 episodios y con el drama que pediste ouo pues espero que te guste Lirionegro1 :3 sin más qué decir los dejo con el fic **

**NOTA: Este fic participa en la dinámitca de diciembre "amigo invisible 2014-2015" del grupo FF DSTLO y el foro Resident Evil Behind the horror **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de CAPCOM y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento**

Capítulo 1 "Amor"

Corría por los pasillos haciendo presión en la herida a quemarropa que él le acababa de hacer. Encontró una puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y de un golpe no muy estruendoso la cerró para poder escapar y darse un respiro

- ¡Se fue hacia allá!- gritó la castaña guiando a su compañero de armas, cuando la fugitiva escuchó los pasos alejarse cada vez más supo que estaba salvo y pudo respirar aliviada; por ahora.

Caminó lentamente por el cuarto buscando algo que le sirviera para curar o al menos tapar la herida de su brazo.

Encontró unas sábanas dentro de una bolsa de plástico, al abrirlas aspiró el aroma del suavizante y parecían recién lavadas

- Esto ayudará- dijo para sí. Abrió la bolsa, sacó la sábana para hacerla tirones y realizarse un vendaje improvisado, ardió cuando terminó pero al menos la sangre pararía y evitaría así una infección. Lista para su graciosa huída se retiró del lugar.

Aproximándose al punto donde sería recogida su comunicador sonó

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la azotea del edificio contiguo- respondió ella

- De acuerdo, el helicóptero está por llegar. Nosotros estamos lejos de tu ubicación, cuando Leon se dé cuenta tú ya estarás abordo.

- Gracias linda.

- Ten cuidado- fueron las palabras de la otra persona antes de terminar la llamada. Ada observó la pantalla unos segundos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa delicada

- Hasta dónde has sido capaz de llegar con tal de protegerme- las hélices del helicóptero se escuchaban aproximándose, guardó su comunicador y se acercó al lugar para que la vieran.

_*Flash back* _

_El día estaba un poco lluvioso, a lo lejos veía a la agente colocando el hermoso ramo de flores en la tumba de su hermana. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el disparo certero que le propinó sin remordimiento con su ballesta, no lo hizo por maldad o por sadismo, lo hizo por compasión. Helena no entendía el tormento emocional que provoca para la víctima transformarse en algo no humano y que la mejor forma de terminar es exterminándolo pues bien se lo dijo mientras peleaban los tres mano a mano "Si tienes compasión, deberías acabar con su sufrimiento". _

_Se acercó lentamente a ella, el sonido de sus pasos en el césped mojado llamó su atención haciéndole voltear a sus espaldas y en cuánto le vio se levantó de golpe, desenfundó su arma y le encañonó. Ada levantó las manos en ademán de rendición _

_- Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño._

_- Ada Wong… ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Pasaba por aquí para dejar flores- respondió moviendo el ramo y dando un paso hacia enfrente _

_- ¡No te muevas!- gritó demandante _

_- Respira, ya te dije no vengo a hacerte daño._

_- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura?_

_- Tengo las manos arriba, no vengo armada y de haberlo deseado te hubiera tomado a traición por la espalda, cuando estás en el cementerio bajas la guardia, agente Harper- analizó tenía razón, frente a la tumba de su hermana su mundo se volvía otro y bajaba la guardia. Escaneó a la contraria con su mirada para asegurarse que no trajera algo debajo de esa gabardina no obstante ésta se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y de haber algo escondido se vería, así enfundó de nuevo su arma y miró a la tumba. _

_La asiática se hincó y colocó las flores que traía consigo en la lápida delante de mirada atónita de la agente. _

_- ¿Flores? Así que…_

_- Sí, he sido yo la que viene a ver a tu hermana. _

_- ¿Por qué?- Ada se puso de pie _

_- Es complicado, algunas de mis acciones no tienen un por qué._

_- Gracias y también gracias por ayudarnos en China. _

_La aludida sólo sonrió, se giró sobre sus botas lista para retirarse hasta que oyó su voz que le pedía no se marchara y la invitó a tomar un café, por alguna razón aceptó sin chistar u oponerse. Fueron a un lugar discreto, modesto y concurrido para que nadie las molestara. Hablaron un largo rato a pesar de que a ninguna se les daba muy bien el entablar relaciones y eran en extremo reservadas; y se hicieron amigas._

_Pasaron alrededor de 6 meses y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambas estaban el fin de semana en la cama de otra, durmiendo juntas, besándose, haciéndose el amor, amándose y escondiéndose de la multitud y del juicio de los demás, ocultándose en la oscuridad de los cuartos y la calidez de sus brazos hasta que el cuerpo aguantara o bien, hasta que la justicia lo reclamara. Una mañana Ada recibió un mensaje de Helena diciéndole que tenían que verse de forma rápida y urgente, alistó sus cosas, tomó sus llaves y salió rumbo a su lugar de encuentro. Al llegar ella ya estaba esperándola allí, se acercó, en cuanto Harper se percató de su presencia corrió hacia sus brazos y la aprisionó. _

_Un "qué pasa" salió de los labios de la dama de rojo, la otra le extendió un papel, una nueva orden que había llegado a su poder. _

_- Sabías que esto iba a pasar. _

_- Todo se aclaró el día que enterramos a Deborah, Simmons fue el culpable y también la otra mujer. _

_- Carla, mi maldito doppelgänger. _

_- Ella misma ¡tú quedaste libre de todo!_

_- No a los ojos de Chris Redfield. _

_- ¡Me interesa un maldito carajo el capitán ése! No pienso entregarte. _

_- Hazlo o también te arrestarán-contestó como si nada irritando a la castaña y dando inició a una discusión, entre lágrimas y sollozos Helena le intentaba convencer de huir como siempre ha hecho, escapar, esconderse o hacer algo para evitar la orden de búsqueda y aprehensión pero se negaba por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendía. _

_- ¿¡Qué no entiendes que te amo!?- Helena estalló en llanto agachando su cabeza escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo – No quiero perder a nadie más. _

_Ada quedó pasmada, helada ante su reacción, estaba confundida. Su mente le decía "acaba con ella" pero su corazón gritaba "escapa con ella"; atinó sólo a abrazarla y callar su llanto juntando sus labios. _

_El beso se prolongó un poco hasta que su PDA sonó mas lo ignoró, no quería interrumpir de tan dulce momento, cuando se separaron los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los húmedos cafés y fue cuando se tomó la decisión. _

_- Te protegeré. _

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó impactada – No Helena, perderás tu trabajo. _

_- No te estoy preguntando, lo haré. _

_- ¿Y cómo lo harás siendo una agente del gobierno?- suspiró_

_- Ayudé a un sociópata a matar al Presidente, ocultar a una espía no será difícil._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Suspiró pesadamente empañando la ventana, desde hace 6 meses Helena ha estado jugándose el pellejo y su trabajo protegiéndola de Leon y los agentes de la B.S.A.A con gran éxito pero por cuánto tiempo y a qué costo; todos los días temía por ella, rogaba a su inteligencia que supiera ingeniárselas para no delatarse, para que no fueran a atraparla para después encerrarla

- Por traición a la patria- dijo para la nada

Sacó su comunicador y vio un mensaje de ella, lo abrió rápidamente

_"El helicóptero te llevará a España, debajo del asiento está una maleta con todo lo que necesitarás, pronto iré para allá. _

_Ich liebe dich*" _

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, le gustaba cuando hablaba en otro idioma. Revisó debajo del asiento en efecto estaba lo que la mujer mencionó, vio su interior y había ropa para 4 días, una peluca y documentos oficiales tales como Visa y Pasaporte, soltó una risita al ver que de nuevo sería Alexandra Giuliani, era su personaje favorito.

Se dirigió a su hotel ya caracterizada, necesitaba un descanso y atención médica para atender su herida, mientras subía por el elevador pensaba en la historia que le diría al médico si preguntara cómo se lastimó, odiaba cuando pedían detalles meramente irrelevantes para su curación.

Tiró sus cosas en la cama dejando caer su cuerpo en el mullido colchón, revisó el comunicador y no había señales de Helena; comenzó a inquietarse y desconocía la razón, no era extraño que Harper demorara en responderle ya que debía asegurarse de estar fuera de la DSO para que no hubiera peligro ¿entonces por qué ahora se sentía muy intranquila?

- Tranquila Wong, ella está bien. Siempre ha sabido salir bien- se reincorporó, caminó al baño y se encerró, tal vez el agua caliente le despejaría tal sensación.

***Ich liebe dich: significa "te amo" en alemán **


	2. Traición

**Capítulo 2**

Leon caminaba a paso rápido por la agencia seguido de cerca por Helena quien temblaba cual gelatina mal cuajada y sentía su corazón latir desbocado mas intentaba controlarse, la noticia de que el jefe de la B.S.A.A los quería ver en la oficina del Presidente les ponía mal; al primero porque estaba cansado de recibir órdenes de un altanero y petulante sujeto que ni era su jefe, a la segunda porque creía que algo andaba mal, lo podía presentir. Llegaron a la oficina, sin tocar entraron a la misma reportándose

- ¿Nos quería ver señor Presidente?

- Vaya, no sabía que los agentes podían entrar sin permiso a la oficina- inquirió Milton, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada

- Harper y Kennedy reportándose- el mandatario los miró extraño un sentimiento que Helena no pudo descifrar, los guardaespaldas cerraron la puerta con llave tensando a todos en el lugar pero en especial, a la chica - ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó el agente con un tono irritado

- ¿Atraparon a Wong?- preguntó Milton rompiendo el silencio

- ¡Claro! Pero la volví invisible sólo para fastidiarlo.

- Leon contrólate- dijo su compañera

- Hum, qué insolente. Si estuvieras en mi cuadrilla me encargaría de cerrarte esa boca.

- ¡Señores basta! Compórtense a la altura, Leon espero sea la última vez que respondes con sarcasmo.

- Sí señor- dijo sin quitarle la mirada al "general"

- Bien, los cité porque estamos en medio de una investigación y era de suma importancia que estuvieran presentes.

- ¿Investigación de qué?

- Infiltración de algún espía- respondió el Presidente sin quitarle la mirada a los documentos de su escritorio – Todo se ha manejado bajo estricto secreto de estado porque no quiero que eso interrumpa la captura de Ada Wong, muchos problemas está causando esa mujer como para estresarlos más, la agente Birkin se ha estado encargando de todo. Sus reportes nos han hecho llegar a la conclusión que esa infiltración es la responsable de que nuestro objetivo siempre esté un paso delante de nosotros- la castaña se tensó. No, no puede ser… ¿Estaban sospechando?

Milton observaba a detalle cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer y se percató de cómo su garganta se movió al pasar la saliva por ella pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Quiere decir que alguien nos han estado manipulado?

- Efectivamente- el llamado a la puerta interrumpe la conversación haciendo acto de presencia la agente de Seguridad Nacional y la Jefa del departamento de Telecomunicaciones.

- Adelante por favor ¿traen los expedientes?

- Así es- Hunnigan y Sherry en la oficina, eso no podía ser. Los nervios lentamente traicionaban a la chica ¿en verdad la habían descubierto?

- Como decía, el espía ha estado ayudando a los escapes de Ada Wong facilitándole salidas aéreas y marítimas, tirando las señales de los localizadores y dándole a la fugitiva rutas accesibles de huída

- ¿Han dado con un sospechoso? ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién hizo esto? Ingrid, tú eres la experta.

- Temo que sí, me ha costado trabajo cuadrar una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué dijiste "temo"?- interrogó Leon

- Porque el culpable está entre nosotros- agregó Sherry con melancolía, Leon no comprendió hasta que notó a todos mirar a Helena y oyó sus gritos

- Suéltenme ¿qué hacen?

- No…. ¿Es una puta broma?

- Temo que no- dijo Ingrid entregándole la investigación con pesar

- ¿Qué? Esto es un error, yo no tengo nada qué ver

- Jajaja por favor mujer, te he observado desde que entraste y estás a punto de colapsar, tu cuerpo lo dice todo- soltó con burla al terminar su risotada

Los agentes del servicio secreto sometieron y esposaron a Helena quitándole su arma, su PDA y su placa, Kennedy se acercó lentamente a ella anonadado por la noticia que acaba de recibir, se hincó para quedar a su altura y la miró

- No es verdad… Dime que no es verdad….

- Claro que no, Leon esto es un error

- ¡Entonces por qué demonios está tu nombre en esta mierda!- exclamó con rabia agitando la carpeta y arrojándola al suelo, no supo qué contestar. - ¡Contesta maldita sea, Helena!- algo salió mal, algo hizo jodidamente mal que echó a perder todo su plan, agachó su cabeza y soltó a llorar

- Lo lamento- murmuró ella apenas de forma audible

- ¿Lo lamentas? Helena por favor no me digas eso, quiero que respondas qué mierda pasa aquí.

- ¡Yo lo hice! Es mi culpa que no atrapemos a Ada- antes de pronunciar otra palabra Helena sintió la fría mano de Leon estrellarse en su mejilla en una dura bofetada que le hizo ladear un poco la cara

- ¡Leon basta!- exigió Hunnigan luego del acto pero éste la ignoro, estaba cegado por la rabia, Sherry lloraba horrorizada por la situación todo parecía un cínico montaje de teatro hecho por un bastardo que gozaba de la desdicha ajena

- ¿Cómo pudiste Helena? Después de que te ayudé a vengar la muerte de tu hermana, te di mi mano para salir de la depresión, impedí que te perdieras en el alcohol, te saqué de los bares de mala calaña.

- No tuve opción…

- Ja- se levantó de golpe, hizo su cabello hacia atrás y giró sobre sí - ¿No tuviste opción? ¿Ada te amenazó? ¡Por favor no me digas lo mismo que con Deborah!- estaba a punto de darle otra bofetada pero Ingrid lo detuvo

- Es suficiente, Leon- cerró su puño y su brazo tembló, se soltó del agarre y golpeó la pared consternando a los presentes, incluido el altanero jefe Milton que alardeaba de no asustarse con nada, jamás habían visto al agente tan furioso como ahora

- Confíe en tu palabra aquel día en Tall Oaks cuando mi deber era esposarte y llevarte en calidad de sospechosa y ahora esto….

- Leon, lo lamento…

- ¿Lo lamentas? ¡Yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes y de no salvar a Adam!

- Llévensela- ordenó el Presidente

- ¡No, por favor, suéltenme, no! Leon escúchame- gritaba oponiéndose al jaloneo, Hunnigan mordía su labio inferior guardando compostura para no quebrarse tal y como Sherry ya lo había hecho.

Sus suplicas pausadamente fueron disminuyendo hasta que decidió callarse. Las miradas curiosas, comentarios inapropiados y murmullos incómodos por parte de los agentes no se hicieron esperar, veían atónitos a Helena Harper, sobreviviente de Tall Oaks ser escoltada por los agentes del FBI ¿qué pasó? Era la pregunta más frecuente. Subió resignada a la camioneta que la trasladaría a su indeseable recinto mientras terminaban las investigaciones, lloró durante el recorrido siendo perseguida por las tormentosas idea de lo que le pasará a Ada, le dolía no haber cumplido con su palabra ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda fue lo que hizo mal? La culpa, presurosa, taladraba su de por sí, frágil mentalidad. Ada, Deborah, Adam, eran los propietarios de sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en España Ada veía la televisión, a pesar de ser las 11 pm –horario de España– no podía dormir, los husos horarios siempre le causaban estragos a la hora de viajar, dio una vuelta por los canales hasta que golpe vio en un uno de los canales de noticia a Helena

- ¿Qué?- preguntó reincorporándose de un salto y regresando al canal

- No han dicho aún el nombre de la ex agente ni han dado más detalles pero se espera que reciba juicio en un mes aproximadamente.

-Gracias Cinthya, esperamos tu reporte.

- ¿Helena?- susurró dejando caer el control remoto al piso. Su cuerpo se estresó, sintió todos y cada uno de sus músculos tensarse junto con su piel estremecerse al ver a su agente en ésa condición. Sometida, esposada, desaliñada, entendió entonces por qué ya había tardado más de 24 horas en responder su mensaje, entendió entonces por qué no podía conciliar el sueño, entendió entonces por qué estaba tan intranquila. No era necesario que los noticieros dijeran la razón de su arresto, la dama conocía de sobra la razón – La han descubierto- pero ¿cómo demonios los reporteros españoles lograron enterarse? ¿Cómo rayos, noticieros del otro lado del continente obtuvieron la premisa? Mierda, los malditos chismes corren rápido.

Como un resorte, saltó de la cama para llegar a donde estaba su maleta, metió su ropa y partió rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos.

Había mucho tráfico, pagó al taxista y bajó para iniciar la carrera y correr 6 cuadras rumbo al aeropuerto. Su corazón se le salía del pecho y el aliento se le acababa, sentía su pecho arder con tan sólo respirar no obstante debía llegar, partir a Estados Unidos era, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su única prioridad.


	3. Deber

**Luego de que me diera un ataque de pánico creyendo que perdí el capítulo, regreso calmada y subiendo el final, una enorme disculpa por dejar la intriga xDD y antes de continuar quiero agradecer y dedicarle a Rebecca Kuga que me ayudó en la elaboración de éste capítulo luego de que me entrara un bloqueo de último minuto D: ahora sí, sin más aquí está el último cap. Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 3 Deber **

Todo estaba perdido, no habían más razones de peso qué le motivaran a siquiera levantarse, mientras terminaban el proceso ella se pudría en esa jaula de perros. No había pasado mucho, sólo 3 semanas desde el arresto pero para su alma ya habían pasado bastantes años. Estaba dentro de su celda, recostada en lo que simulaba su cama, su brazo seguía recuperándose de la paliza que algunas internas le dieron como "bienvenida" al lugar, Lena sin ningún problema pudo haberlas puesto en su lugar y salir librada de la situación pero decidió recibirla ¿qué más daba si la mataban? Ya no tenía una razón de vida, Ada había sido ubicada y asesinada en el acto de huida, Leon dejó de reconocerla como una persona importante y la trató como la peor criminal, Sherry y Hunnigan la visitaban cuando podían pero eran contadas las ocasiones por el tiempo del que disponían ¿quién gastaría su tiempo yendo a visitar a una reclusa traidora al país?

Se la pasaba sola en prisión, algunas buenas chicas intentaban integrarla al grupo pero ella simplemente se negaba ya que, a pesar de ser culpable no se sentía orgullosa de estar ahí por lo que prefería marcar distancias con las demás reclusas. Había sido una verdadera estupidez, preocuparse por una mujer que tarde o temprano terminaría con su carrera y vida pero, sonrió, disfrutó, amó, por primera vez luego de la pérdida de Deborah fue feliz.

Era la hora de esparcimiento, ella estaba sentada en las gradas de la cancha de basquetbol viendo el cielo, un punto fijo en la nada, las nubes pasear despreocupadas o sólo añorando sus días de libertad, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez el acto que la llevó a donde estaba ahora como si de una grabadora se tratara; a decir verdad era masoquista, torturarse con algo que asumió y al final disfrutó, otras tantas veces pensaba en cómo escapar. Fue una agente entrenada, buena escaladora, trepadora con buena resistencia física y conocía de sobra el sistema, entrada y salida, protocolos de seguridad y demás, sería pan comido, pensó.

Pasó el tiempo pensando vanalidades hasta que terminó la hora de estar afuera y regresaron al edificio, un oficial llegó a su celda diciendo que tenía una visita, se levantó con desdén y siguió al personal. Era su abogada quien le daba la noticia de que su caso estaba avanzando

- ¿Noticias?- preguntó con desinterés

- No han encontrado más evidencia que la que presentaron cuando te detuvieron- Helena sonrió de lado

- Fui buena ¿no?- dijo con un toque de cinismo provocándole un escalofrío a la abogada

- Ejem… Bueno, llevaran tu caso al tribunal federal para analizarlo y llegar a juicio antes de la fecha prevista.

- Entonces no hay novedad- interrumpió de forma tajante – Estoy consciente de lo que hice pero no orgullosa, tengo presente que no estaré libre a menos que algo demuestre lo contrario y hasta ahora nada lo ha hecho.

- No pierdas el coraje Helena, te sacaré de aquí.

- Licenciada Conner, agradezco su intención pero no insista, sé lo que hice y estoy pagando las consecuencias de ello. No habrá forma en que demuestren que no soy culpable a menos que suceda un milagro y yo, licenciada, ya no creo en ellos. Gracias por su visita, tenga linda tarde- se levantó de la silla y regresó a su celda dejando a la licenciada atrás.

La abogada se quedó en la mesa viendo a su cliente caminar sin presión y desganada, suspiró tendido y luego sonrió

- Las habrán Helena, ya verás.

La dama se levantó y salió del lugar lo analizó una vez estuvo fuera, es cierto, era máxima seguridad pero si su cliente quisiera podría escapar con un poco de ayuda. Subió a su auto y arrancó rumbo a la agencia, tenía una cita importante a la cuál asistir.

- Buenas tardes, agente Kennedy- saludó cortés

- Buenas tardes abogada- respondió de forma seca y ácida - ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Vengo a pedir una copia del reporte de lo ocurrido en los arranques terroristas del 2012 y las acusaciones de la señorita Harper.

- ¿Tiene el permiso de la agencia?- preguntó mirándola de forma fulminante

- Aquí está, agente- le extendió el oficio que le daba el permiso, Leon la leyó de mala gana –Déjeme decirle algo agente Kennedy, el hecho de ser abogada defensora de la señorita Harper no es motivo para que me trate así, sea profesional por favor y no involucre motivos personales con mi trabajo defensor- dijo mirándolo desafiante y pasando de largo ante él. El hombre suspiró asimilando que la dama tenía razón, debía ser profesional por mucho que despreciara lo que Helena hizo.

- Es cierto, le pido una disculpa abogada, en un momento le traigo las copias.

- Gracias- y sonrió triunfante para sus adentros

Esperó sentada leyendo sus informes y buscando detalles relevantes en el caso de la agente que pudieran ayudarle a sacarla de ahí.

- Aquí están las copias ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle?

- Es todo muchas gracias- le extendió la mano, Leon la estrechó con la suya propia en ademán de despedida, la abogada giró sobre sus tacones y salió de la oficina del agente.

Condujo con precaución por las húmedas calles de Washington hasta llegar a su apartamento, se apresuró a entrar, dejo las cosas en la sala y corrió a buscar una caja empolvada guardada en un trasfondo de su armario

- Aquí están- volvió a la sala donde estaba trabajando, sacó del sobre amarillo unas memorias flash y las conectó a la laptop, sonrió lacónica y triunfante al tiempo que pasaba frente a sus ojos todos y cada uno de los reportes que la espía de rojo guardó desde sus inicios en la lejana tragedia de Raccoon City, pasando por España, Europa y lo ocurrido en el submarino del pacífico que desató en la catástrofe de China – Esto será suficiente, es resumido y conciso- guardó y respaldó para imprimirlo la mañana siguiente, apagó su portátil y suspiró decidida – Es ahora o nunca.

Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir.

Durante los siguientes días la abogada estuvo paseándose entre las oficinas del Tribunal Federal pidiendo acelerarán el día de juicio luego de las pruebas que había encontrado hasta que finalmente los jueces le dieron la oportunidad, tenía que apresurarse y avisar a Helena.

- Harper, tienes visita.

- Ya voy- caminó con desdén y a paso lento hasta la sala de visitas, vio a la señorita Conner ¿Ahora qué quería?

- Buenas tardes Helena- saludó la pelirroja con cortesía y alegría ¿Qué la traía tan de buen humor? Pensó la ex escolta para sus adentros

- Hola licenciada.

- Te traigo noticias, adelantaron tu juicio para éste jueves- la castaña arqueó despertando su interés

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo ser eso? Faltan 2 semanas.

- Encontré pruebas que pueden disminuir tu sentencia a sólo 5 años.

- ¿Sólo 5 por traición a la patria?

- Se cambiaría el cargo por interrupción en investigación federal- Helena curveó sus labios con un halo de amargura

- No le encuentro sentido pero bien, ya no tengo nada qué perder ¿A qué hora vendrá por mí?

- A las 12 pm.

- Estaré lista.

- Te veo mañana entonces- dejó reposar su mano propia en la de su cliente llamando su atención – Confía en mí, saldrás de ésta- después articuló unas palabras con sus labios sin emitir sonido consternando por completo a la joven que abrió sus ojos confundida habiendo entendido lo que dijo, como despido únicamente le asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Su cuerpo siguió el camino a su celda mientras su mente viajaba por otro lado, esas palabras, lo que la abogada murmuró… Sólo se las había dicho a una persona, a la mujer que le robó el corazón

- No, no es posible, estás delirando Helena- reparó compadeciéndose de ella misma, estar en prisión le está dañando la cordura – Ich liebe dich- pronunció repitiendo lo que la abogada dijo.

A la mañana siguiente la abogada arribó con ella para darle llevarle un poco de ropa y que se viera presentable, a Helena realmente le importaba poco si lucía bien o no, había tenido una mala noche, no pudo pegar el ojo gracias a los fantasmas que su grandiosa defensora despertó anoche con sus endemoniadas palabras. Agilizó su cambio de ropa y escoltada por las camionetas de los oficiales partieron al Tribunal.

Helena se estresaba cada vez más, era una verdadera locura pensar que pudieran reducir su sentencia bajo otra clase de cargos ¿cómo mierda lo haría? Sólo había una persona con la capacidad de dejarla libre si declaraba todo lo que había hecho pero ahora ésa persona está muerta.

Bajaron del lugar, afortunadamente se encargaron de deshacerse de todos los reporteros que desde el día del arresto acechaban como malditas rapiñas acechando a la presa moribunda listos para atacar.

- Buenos días a todos. Se inicia el juicio en contra de la señorita Helena Harper ex agente de la DSO acusada de espionaje y traición a la patria, el honorable juez Charles Stillson será el encargado de llevar el juicio de hoy- anunció la secretaria del Tribunal, una vez nombrado el juez salió un joven de no más de 30 años, bien parecido y de rasgos duros.

- Buenos días, tomen asiento- todos obedecieron. El tribunal estaba casi lleno, la acusada se sorprendió de ver ahí a Leon, bufó lacónica ¿Ir al juicio sólo para querer ver cómo hunden a tu ex compañera? Eso es sádico. Entre los demás rostros familiares estaban el capitán de la B.S.A.A Chris Redfield, su inseparable hermana Claire, Ingrid, Sherry y el mismo Presidente de los Estados Unidos, es decir había casa llena.

- Bien, la acusada Helena Harper ¿cómo se declara?

- Culpable su señoría.

- Tsk ¿qué más le queda?- espetó Leon para sí

- El día de ayer la abogada defensora Marilyn Conner dijo haber encontrado pruebas de su inocencia…- la multitud interrumpió repentinamente con sus cuchicheos y murmullos – Orden en la sala por favor- pidió azotando el martillo sobre el estrado

- ¿Inocente?- cuestionó

- Como decía, la abogada encontró pruebas de su inocencia así que por favor, muéstrelas.

- En seguida señoría- tomó su portafolio, saco un lote de hojas con imágenes y aparte tomó unas láminas y se dirigió al frente para tomar el tripie que le facilitaron para la muestra de sus pruebas – Señores del jurado, a mi cliente se le acusa de interrumpir con la captura de la famosa espía Ada Wong quien se le vio trabajar bajo las órdenes del difunto Secretario de Defensa Nacional, el señor Dereck Simmons, culpables de la muerte del Presidente Adam Brenford y de los atentados en Tall Oaks y China sin embargo hay detalles sobre dicho suceso que nadie se tomó la molestia de ver.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tales palabras

- Bien abogada, demuéstrenos.

- Por supuesto señor juez - colocó una lámina en el tripie y continuar en conectar su portátil al proyector ante las miradas curiosas e incrédulas del jurado y asistentes – Para que puedan entender las pruebas necesito hacer un recuento de lo que pasó y eso tomará tiempo.

- Adelante abogada, tome el que necesite pero sea concisa.

- Gracias señor juez-

- Abogada ¿qué va a hacer?- preguntó Helena con incertidumbre.

Encendió el proyector y en las diapositivas se mostraban los reportes que el día anterior pidió – Como recordarán, Derek Simmons traicionó a la nación creando sus propias cepas de un virus desconocido, su intención era atacar a las ciudades más importantes del mundo empezando su trabajo con matar al presidente y para ello secuestró y chantajeó a su escolta de alta confianza, mi cliente Helena Harper. Mandó a la agente Sherry Birkin escoltar y traer de Edonia al mercenario Jake Müller para en realidad matarlos y eliminar al portador de anticuerpos supresores del virus.

- Todo eso se supo ¿qué hay de relevante en ello?

- Esto- destapa la lámina, era una imagen amplificada de una persona idéntica a Ada Wong encerrada en un tubo y suspendida en un líquido como si de una muestra de laboratorio se tratase

- Ada Wong.

- No su señoría- se dirigió a su portátil mostrando en el proyector la placa que revelaba el nombre de la "muestra humana" – Su nombre era Carla Radames, mano derecha y experimento biológico de Simmons, su parecido con la espía fue gracias al ADN que recolectó de ella y que colocó en Carla.

- ¡Mentira!- gritó Chris con rabia – Esa endemoniada mujer es Ada Wong, la que mató a todo mi pelotón.

- Capitán Redfield le voy a pedir que por favor se mantenga tranquilo o tendré que pedirle que se retire.

- Hermano calma- Claire lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a que regresara a su asiento

- Continúe señorita Conner.

- Gracias como decía, Carla Radames fue creada de un intento de arma biológica, sino para saciar su fijación por la mujer en cuestión- los presentes quedaron paralizados, el juez y el jurado leían la copia de los reportes que Marilyn les entregó para respaldar sus palabras, la más impresionada lógicamente era la acusada, que recordó cuando Leon, Chris, Piers y ella se la toparon en China – Nadie se percató que en las correspondientes redacciones de hechos del agente Leon Kennedy y la agente Sherry mencionan ver a Ada pero en distintos puntos y casi en la misma hora, nadie se cuestionó cómo era posible que una persona estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo por lo que pasaron por alto este hecho sin mencionar algo sumamente obvio- cambió de diapositiva donde estaba una fotografía de Ada y una de Carla – La vestimenta del día de los hechos.

- Espera un momento- interrumpió el petulante Milton – Entonces si Simmons tenía ADN de Wong quiere decir que estuvieron trabajando juntos, eso la vuelve culpable no veo por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí, ésa mujer tiene la misma responsabilidad que Wong- Conner torció la boca con disgusto por semejante acusación

- Veo que no ha puesto atención a lo que dije señor, las cosas no son lo que parece, mencioné que haríamos un recuento para llegar al punto donde ahora estamos y si preguntara de forma apropiada podría responderle- Helena no pudo contener la pequeña risa por cómo su abogada lo puso en su lugar, con el ego herido el corpulento sujeto tuvo que guardar silencio – En algo tiene razón el jefe, Ada trabajaba con Simmons pero porque gracias a contactos que ella poseía dio con que él tenía algunos nexos con traficantes de armas y algunos trabajos sucios, si los señores del jurado quieren rectificar las pruebas de ello está en el segundo folder.

El jurado quedó boquiabierto, hojas con los movimientos de Simmons dentro de los turbios mundos del bioterrorismo estaban contenidas ahí.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…. Cómo obtuvo esto?- Marilyn sonrió, llevó su mano a su cabeza y jaló de su pelo dando a relucir una corta cabellera negra

- No puede ser- dijeron Leon y Helena al unísono ésta última tapándose la boca para mantenerse y no quebrarse en el acto

- ¿Esto es suficiente prueba señoría?- preguntó la mujer sin esquivar las miradas atónitas de todos, los escoltas del Presidente, Chris, y los detectives ahí presente desenfundaron armas encañonándole sin dejarle escapatoria a la espía de rojo, Ada Wong.

Ésta alzó las manos sin oponerse

- No vengo a hacer nada, sólo vengo a mostrar no sólo la inocencia de mi clienta…

- ¡Cállate perra, ni siquiera eres abogada!- espetó el capitán Redfield

- Antes de entrar al espionaje lo fui. Como dije, no vengo a hacer nada sólo a demostrar inocencia, como se dan cuenta no vengo armada y estoy a su completa merced, si me dejan continuar despejaré todas sus dudas- el aire y el lugar se llenaron de tensión y un penetrante silencio sepulcral que calaba hasta los huesos, el jurado –conformado por agentes y fiscales de distrito- alegó unos minutos y dieron autorización para que continuara para de una vez, aclarar todo el asunto no sin antes hacerla pasar por una revisión asegurando que estuviera desarmada

- Esto es sorpresa, pero puede continuar.

- Mi verdadero papel como espía no fue trabajar para Umbrella o Albert Wesker sino eliminar todo vestigio de las armas biológicas, me hice pasar como una bioterrorista para obtener beneficios de interés personal y monetario más las muestras que robé las destruí ¿O nunca se han preguntado porque no han surgido más plagas como las de España o las de Europa? Ha sido gracias a mí- curveó sus labios de forma en que sólo ella sabe, cínicamente seductora.

- ¿Qué hay de tu nexo con Simmons?- preguntó uno de los miembros del jurado

- Me interesé en él sólo para intentar evitar una catástrofe, lamentablemente no fue así, Carla Radames desarrolló una personalidad sociópata y ególatra y se aprovechó de su parecido conmigo para poder inculparme, algo que logró con éxito. Todo lo que digo viene en las carpetas que les entregué. Una víctima más fue arrastrada en todo esto y gracias a mí, de nuevo, fue que no terminó en donde injustamente ahora está, me refiero a Helena.

- Es decir…. ¿Que todo el tiempo estuviste ayudándome?- agregó Leon desde su asiento

- En efecto, por ello nunca pude quedarme a tu lado

- Pudiste decirlo.

- Era complicado, mejor que nadie lo sabe, nunca he sido fanática a la fama mediática.

- ¡Orden por favor! Tomaremos un receso para poder analizar la evidencia, mientras tanto tendré que pedir a los oficiales que le esposen, sólo por seguridad.

Rió con sutileza

- Háganlo.

- Tomaremos un receso de 1 hora- soltó el juez con el martillazo. Los agentes se acercaron para esposarla pero sin esperarlo Ada sintió un peso en su espalda y unos brazos rodearla, se giró para encontrarse con Helena quien al tenerla cara a cara le abofeteó.

- ¡Todo este tiempo creí que estabas muerta ¿para qué? Para que aparezcas como mi maldita abogada!- inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos

- No podía decirte o echaría a perder la misión.

- ¡Eres una maldita bruja!- Ada la abrazó con fuerza

- Yo también te extrañé.

Los agentes las separaron para respectivamente esposarlas y sacarlas del tribunal mientras se tomaba una decisión. El veredicto sería complicado, todo el mundo creía que Ada era una de las principales sospechosas de los ataques, nadie se tragaba lo que acababa de pasar ¡parecía una maldita escena sacada de novela de suspenso! Creer muerta a la culpable principal y que saliera de la nada defendiendo a su cómplice… Era difícil de creer no obstante sus palabras eran respaldadas por los documentos y todo, absolutamente todo coincidía con las investigaciones federales.

Pasó la hora indicada por el juez, los asistentes volvieron a la sala para el veredicto final, había sido difícil pero finalmente tenían uno.

- Se analizó el caso con detalle, todos los archivos dados por la señorita Wong son auténticos y explican con ínfimo detalle los ataques así que ¿cómo declara el jurado a la acusada?

La representante se dirige al estrado con una hoja, respiró y habló

- Nosotros, jurado de los Estados Unidos encontramos a Helena Harper y Ada Wong inocentes de todo cargo exigiéndose su pronta liberación de acuerdo al artículo de la Constitución

Helena soltó a llorar, inocente, no podía asimilarlo, inocente de nuevo. Helena se lanzó a los brazos de Ada apoderándose de sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ingrid y Sherry se acercaron a ambas, un poco incómodas pues ante lo sucedido no sabían cómo reaccionar frente a la espía más buscada.

- Felicidades Helena, eres libre de nuevo.

- Gracias chicas- Leon desde lejos veía a las chicas festejando el veredicto, quería ir con ella y disculparse pero no sabía cómo acercarse, había sido un idiota cegado por la ira y la decepción, Ada se aproximó.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- Bastante ¿sabes? Pudiste haberlo dicho y te hubiera ayudado.

- Trabajar bajo las órdenes de alguien más nunca ha sido lo mío.

- Pude haber buscado la forma- posó un dedo en sus labios

- Shh ya no importa.

- Veo que ahora eres la mujer de Helena- sonrió – Siempre supe que eras de gustos "flexibles".

- Es una buena chica que no supiste provechar. Anda ve, sólo discúlpate por lo inepto que fuiste.

- Gracias- respondió con sarcasmo para caminar y acercarse con las demás, Ada los vio desde su lugar celebrando y riendo ante la bofetada que Lena le dio al hombre con semblante de enfado seguido de un abrazo, sintió un cosquilleo pero luego inspiró profundo, le dolió su reacción así que era evidente que hiciera eso.

- A estas alturas ya no hay compasión… Ya no hay humanidad, pero quise hacer una excepción, al menos por ti.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta llegar con los chicos, donde rodeó la cintura de Helena con sus manos para que ella volteara y pudiera besarla.

- Te dije que te sacaría. Aprende a confiar más en mí- sonrió dulcemente.

**¿Y qué tal? Debo reconocer que me sorprende de dónde saqué toda la historia xD muuy dramático pero aquí está pero bien espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Lirionegro1. Tarde pero llegó. Un beso a todos y nos estamos leyendo Ja ne!**


End file.
